Despues de Anoche
by Lady Babsy Angel
Summary: Despues de anoche alguien olvido, alguien recuerda y alguien sabe
1. Chapter 1

DESPUES DE ANOCHE

* * *

Cap 01 Anoche

-Vamos, dime que si-

-No-

-Pero, cariño-

-¡He dicho que no! Y si vas a seguir en ese plan, más te vale quitarme las manos de encima o no respondo-

-¿Acaso no me quieres?-

-Claro que si. Eso no significa que vaya a hacer _eso_ contigo, y menos en este lugar ¿por quien me tomas?-

El joven soldado miró a su alrededor, estaban en uno de los jardines del cuartel. El salón grande donde se celebraba el aniversario de la fundación de Amestris estaba a buena distancia, pero aun así se podía escuchar la música y voces de los asistentes

-Podríamos ir a otro sitio- aventuró

-¡Te dije que no!-

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- el soldado vio a su superior acercarse, tenía una expresión seria, estudiando concienzudamente a los jóvenes frente a él- ¿Hay algún problema señorita?-

-No, ninguno, señor. Con permiso- respondió ella y regreso al salón, dejando solos a los dos hombres

-Teniente Havoc, yo...-balbuceo el soldado

-¡Sabes lo que significa _no_, verdad?-

-Si señor-

-Pues que no se te olvide. Que tampoco se te olvide que es hija de un general y debe regresar a casa sana y salva ¿entendido?-

-Si señor-

-Bien- dijo Havoc y se alejo en dirección a la fiesta

El joven se quedo un momento donde estaba, maldiciendo y desquitándose con el tronco de un árbol

-Que mala suerte la tuya, amigo- dijo una voz a sus espaldas

Otro soldado salió de entre los arbustos

-¿Quién eres tu? ¿Acaso nos estabas espiando?-

-¡Oye! Yo ya estaba aquí cuando tú y tu noviecita aparecieron, me pareció muy rudo interrumpirlos-

El joven se sonrojo ligeramente

-¿Todavía quieres estar con ella?-

-¿Y eso a ti que te importa?-

-Planeaba ofrecerte mi ayuda, pero si no la quieres...-

-¡Un momento!- dudo unos segundos- ¿Qué es lo que tienes en mente?-

-Más bien que tengo aquí- dijo metiendo la mano en uno de sus bolsillos, saco un pequeño paquete, lo abrió y le entrego una pastilla con forma de rombo en color rojo- Esto- dijo- es la respuesta a tu pequeño problema-

-¿Qué es eso?-

-Solo es un pequeño incentivo para la señorita-

-No creo que sea buena idea-

-No te preocupes, nadie se ha muerto por tomar soralina, aunque si se toma con demasiado alcohol provoca un dolor de cabeza de miedo al día siguiente- vio la expresión indecisa del soldado- no tienes que usarla si no quieres- dijo mientras se alejaba- pero recuerda echarla en un trago de preferencia dulce, por si te decides- se alejo hasta perder de vista al soldado, se resguardo detrás de una pared y después cambio su forma para parecer uno de los valet parkings- humanos tontos-

* * *

-A ver, repítemelo de nuevo, y lento- ordeno Havoc mientras evitaba que el soldado golpeara a uno de los meseros

El joven volvió a relatar lo ocurrido en el jardín cuando se quedo solo

-Y decidiste usar la pastilla- acuso Havoc- le pusiste soralina al trago de la hija del general-

-Pero el mesero ni siquiera entrego el vaso correcto-

-Discúlpeme señor- gimió el mesero, resguardándose detrás de Havoc- yo no sabia que contenía la bebida, no pensé que pasaría nada por cambiarla-

-¿Qué hiciste con el vaso que te dio él?- pregunto Havoc

-Le tire a otra chica el trago igual por accidente, era más rápido darle el que tenia en la charola y reponerlo después para llevarlo a la mesa-

Havoc suspiro, al menos la hija del general estaba segura, ya le había pedido a Fuery que la llevara a su casa, pero aun había otra mujer por allí bajo los efectos de la droga

-¿A quien le diste el trago?- pregunto

-Lo siento, no se su nombre. Era una mujer que estaba en la barra, muy linda-

-¿Podrías describirla mejor?-

-Lindas piernas, zapatos de aguja, medias de seda, vestido rosa, no muy corto si muy entallado, escote palabra de honor, llevaba una torerita pálida, labios rosas, maquillaje ligero, rubia, con el cabello en un moño-

-¿Ese es el orden en el que siempre checas a las mujeres?- pregunto el soldado

Havoc estaba completamente petrificado, sabía perfectamente de quien hablaba el mesero, tomo al soldado de las solapas de la chaqueta y lo zarandeo hasta cansarse

-¡Eres un idiota! ¡No tienes ni idea de lo que has provocado! Ese trago- continuo en voz baja- se lo dieron a la Teniente Hawkeye-

El color huyo del rostro del joven

-Me va a matar-

Havoc se volvió al mesero

-¿Sabes donde esta?-

-La vi salir con un hombre hace un momento-

-¡Demonios! Ni una palabra de esto a nadie- dijo el Teniente y salió corriendo hacia el estacionamiento

"Por favor, que llegue a tiempo"

Apenas alcanzo a llegar a tiempo de verla subirse a un taxi que arranco de inmediato

-Demonios-

* * *

La mañana era gris y fría, como suele ser cuando una es muy temprano. Pero la niebla no solo cubría las calles, también su mente. La vaporosa capa le impedía recordar, solo podía sentir, y sentía un glorioso letargo. Había un cansancio delicioso en sus extremidades, su cabeza estaba ligera con una sensación de semiabandono y tranquilidad que casi no reconocía

Entonces hubo pequeños, muy pequeños, agujeros en la cortina de niebla y algunas imágenes cruzaron a su cerebro: Un par de fuertes brazos abrazándola, labios dulces recorriéndola toda, un cuerpo ardiente que se pagaba al suyo...

Riza abrió los ojos de golpe y se sentó en la cama. Las sensaciones la invadían, las imágenes seguían borrosas, pero aun así no había duda, y si le quedaba alguna, el hecho de estar desnuda bajo la sabana las disipaba.

Riza Hawkeye había tenido sexo la noche anterior.... ¿pero, con quien?

El frió en la almohada a su lado le indicaba que su amante desconocido se había levantado, a lo menos, hacia treinta minutos. ¿Estaría aun en el departamento? Escucho con mucha atención pero no hubo ningún ruido. Salió lentamente de la cama y busco con la mirada algo con que cubrirse. Su ropa de la noche anterior estaba desperdigada por toda la habitación, decidió dejarla allí, tomo su bata del respaldo de la silla del tocador, se la puso y salió del cuarto

Recorrió todo el departamento, pero no había nadie, ni siquiera parecía que alguien hubiera estado allí en primer lugar.

No había siquiera vasos usados

"¿Qué hicimos? ¿Irnos directamente a la cama?"

Cuando llego al pasillo de entrada vio que había algunas cosas tiradas del mueble que allí tenia

"Me gustaba ese jarrón"

Black Hayate se había acercado a ella y la veía con expresión de "no vayas a querer culparme a mi, esto lo hiciste tu". Ya que el perro no parecía preocupado ni molesto significaba que no había corrido peligro en ningún momento

"Al menos" volvió a ver a su alrededor "¿qué tan borracha estaba?"

El hecho de que el hombre misterioso hubiera desaparecido era, hasta cierto punto, humillante

"¿Acaso se piensa que fue solo un revolcón de una noche?...bueno, si fue un revolcón de una noche, pero no es para que se vaya así sin al menos despedirse o decirme lo maravillosa que estuve o repetir"

Se recargo en la pared y se dejo caer hasta el suelo, la verdad era que moverse le dolía un poco y las piernas le temblaban ligeramente pero lo que realmente le molestaba era la madeja de nervios que se le empezaba a formar en la base del estómago

"¿Cómo puedo recordar todo lo que hice, pero no con quien lo hice?" Trató de forzar la memoria para recuperar algún dato del hombre, pero solo consiguió mas recuerdos de los hechos, nada de él "Ni siquiera pensé que yo pudiera hacer eso" se dijo recordando un momento en particular, el recuerdo fue avanzando "Ni siquiera pensé que pudiera hacerse eso" Tenia que averiguarlo, tenia que saber quien había sido "Tal vez alguien me vio salir con él"

Justo cuando iba a descolgar la bocina, el teléfono sonó

-¿Bueno?-

-Hawkeye- era Havoc- finalmente respondes ¿a que hora llegaste a tu casa?-

-Llegue desde anoche- dijo con dificultad, empezaba a sentir los estragos del alcohol

-Estuve llamando toda la noche-

-Me acosté de inmediato- "Mentira, no es"

Havoc noto algo extraño en la voz de la mujer

-¿Estas bien?- no hubo respuesta- ¿estas sola?-

-Si-

-¿Qué paso anoche?-

Hubo un silencio pesado, finalmente la voz de Riza volvió

-No estoy del todo segura-

-Espero que estés decente, voy para allá-

* * *

Afuera en la calle, justo frente al edificio donde Riza vivía, había un hombre viendo fijamente hacia la ventana de la Teniente

La indecisión lo consumía. Regresar y enfrentarse en ese momento o postergar el encuentro lo más posible

Después de mucho pensarlo, empezó a alejarse lentamente por la calle vacía

"Soy un cobarde"

* * *

una idea nueva, diganme que opinan, si obtengo respuestas a esta idea, continuara


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 02 Hoy

* * *

Segundo capitulo, gracias por leer y comentar

Scarleth Jade: Si te gusto la actitud de Havoc en el anterior, te va a encantar aqui

Ankari: Si esa es la gran duda. Aver cuando se entera Riza

Herunandesu: Por peticion aqui esta la continuacion

MonseMustang y NekoLove:Okay, aqui esta lo solicitado

* * *

Riza se vestía lentamente, realmente le dolía todo el cuerpo y eso no era todo. Cuando se quito la bata y se vio de frente al espejo notó que tenia algunos magullones, no eran golpes, eso si, más bien eran las marcas de unos dedos que la habían sostenido muy fuerte, y cuando recordó por que la habían sostenido se sonrojo aun más de lo que estaba. Lastima que ni así dejaba de ver las marcas y...¿eso en su cuello era una mordida?  
"Necesito saber, necesito saber"  
Cuando Havoc llego estuvo a punto de no abrirle, pero si había estado intentando localizarla toda la noche es que había algo importante.  
-¿Qué fue lo que paso?- pregunto él, no bien poner un pie en el departamento, veía fijamente el pasillo como esperando que alguien apareciera  
-Ya te dije que estoy sola-  
-Vine aquí lo mas rápido que pude de la fiesta. Las luces de tu apartamento jamás se encendieron, Hawkeye, y no respondiste al teléfono en ningún momento-  
_"Déjalo sonar, no ha de ser nada importante" _recordó a su propia voz decir  
-Me parece que eso es demasiada intención de localizarme- dijo Riza en un semi gruñido a la vez que se dejaba caer en un sillón  
-¿Cuánto tomaste anoche?-  
-Sospecho que mas de lo que recuerdo, lo que no seria novedad, parece que no recuerdo muchas cosas-  
-¿Qué fue lo que paso?- repitió su pregunta  
Si Havoc no fuera un amigo tan cercano, le hubiera dicho que se metiera en sus propios asuntos, pero solían contarse cosas delicadas, bueno él contaba, ella escuchaba, ya era hora de un poco de reciprocidad, además sabia que podía confiar en si discreción  
-Anoche llegue acompañada-  
-¿Por quien?-  
-No te lo puedo decir-  
-¿No puedes o no quieres?-  
-No puedo-  
-Bien- por su tono no estaba nada bien- si quieres guardar el secreto lo entiendo-  
-No, no es eso. No te lo puedo decir por que no lo se-  
-¿Cómo dices?- pregunto después de unos segundos-No se quien me acompaño- repitió ella- y cuando desperté estaba sola-  
Havoc intentaba analizar todo  
-No sabes quien era-  
-No-  
-Ya no estaba cuando despertaste-  
-No-  
-Y no recuerdas nada-  
-Ya te dije que no-  
-¿Y ustedes...?- por alguna razón le costaba hacer la pregunta- ¿Sabes si tu y...él?-  
-¿Quieres saber si tuve sexo anoche?-  
-No tienes que decirme si no quieres-  
-Si-  
-¿En serio?-  
-En serio-  
-¿Y eso si lo recuerdas?-  
-Oh si-  
-Vaya- se sentó en el sofá- ¿y como estuvo? Digo, si es lo único que recuerdas o fue muy bueno o muy malo-  
-Fue muy bueno, muy muy bueno. De hecho yo nunca...nunca había...yo no...-  
-¡¿Eras virgen?¡-  
-¡Claro que no!-  
-Ah, ¿entonces?-  
-Nunca había sentido...tanto- Havoc seguía con cara de no entender- intenta leer entre líneas-  
-Ni siquiera veo las líneas-  
-Quiero decir que nunca había llegado-  
-¿A dónde?-  
-¡Por todos los cielos, Havoc! ¡Que nunca había tenido un orgasmo!- grito antes de enterrar la cabeza en un cojín  
-Oh- exclamó, entendiendo finalmente- oh- volvió a exclamar con u deje de sorpresa-¿Nunca?-  
-Lo peor es que no entiendo por que-  
-Bueno, cuando la relación sexual es satisfactoria...-  
-No me refiero a eso- dijo aventándole un cojín  
-Oh, okay ¿entonces?-  
-Me refiero a mi actitud. Que no fuera virgen, no significa que fuera promiscua. No suelo lanzarme a los brazos del primer hombre que me topo en una fiesta. Ni siquiera suelo tomar demasiado-  
-Respecto a eso...creo que yo tengo la respuesta- procedió a contarle el incidente con la pastilla. Cuando termino, Riza sentada muy quieta con la mirada fija en la pared y sin emitir ni un sonido-¿estas bien? ¿Riza?- Havoc pasó la mano por enfrente para ver si obtenía su atención  
Como si hubiera apretado un botón, Riza se puso de pie con el rostro contorsionado y empezó a caminar por la sala mientras gritaba  
-¡Lo mato! ¡Juro que lo mato!-  
-¿Al soldado, al mesero o al...tipo que durmió contigo?-  
-¡A los tres si tengo la oportunidad!- respondió- ¿y tu pudiste decirme esto en cuanto llegaste?-  
-Nah, necesitabas desahogarte. Además lo que a mi me preocupaba es que hubieras tenido alguna reacción alérgica a la soralina, me la pase revisando en los hospitales-  
-¿Hospitales?-  
-Si hubieras contestado el teléfono, otra cosa hubiera sido-  
-Todavía no puedo creerlo-  
-¿Segura que no recuerdas nada de él?-  
-Espaldas anchas, brazos fuertes, caderas estrechas y...-  
-¿Algo del cuello para arriba?-  
-No-  
-¿Y de verdad quieres saber quien fue? Ni siquiera fue lo suficientemente hombre para quedarse-  
-No puedo quedarme así. Además después de lo que me contaste, el tipo básicamente se aprovecho de mi-  
-Y a juzgar por los resultado debería pasarte mas seguido-  
-¡Havoc!-  
-¿Qué, podemos discutir mi vida sexual y la tuya no?-  
-Nunca discutimos, tu solo la cuentas ¿Crees que no debería averiguarlo?-  
-Lo que yo creo es que deberías tomarte algo para el dolor de cabeza-  
-No me duele tanto-  
-Lo hará-

* * *

-Realmente no es necesario- dijo Riza al mismo tiempo que Havoc detenía el vehículo- me siento bien-  
-¿Por eso tienes esa cara?- pregunto saliendo del carro  
-Me duele un poco la cabeza- le dijo a través de la ventanilla  
-Sería preferible que el doctor decida. Aun podrías tener efectos secundarios- dijo abriéndole la puerta  
-¿Y por que no vamos con algún doctor militar?-  
-¿quieres que los rumores corran por todo el cuartel?-  
-Como si no hubiera ya suficientes ¿Qué podría ser peor que lo de Zorra fría y sin corazón?-  
-Ninfomanía drogadicta-  
-Si seria peor-  
Entraron en un pequeño consultorio, en la recepción una joven pelirroja de ojos verdes los recibió  
-¿Puedo ayudarles en algo?-  
-Podrías ser la futura madre de mis hijos- suspiro Havoc recargándose en el mostrador con cara de idiota  
-¿Cómo dijo?-  
-Digo, ella- reacciono Havoc señalando a Riza- necesita ver al doctor-  
-¿Su nombre?-  
-Jean Havoc- respondió poniendo la cara de idiota otra vez  
-El de la paciente-  
-Ah, Elizabeth Ha...voc, si Elizabeth Havoc, es mi hermana-  
-¿Y que es lo que le pasa?-  
Desde donde estaba sentada, Riza vio a Havoc dudar un poco y luego hacer una señal a la recepcionista para que se acercara, ella lo hizo, él le dijo algo al oído, la chica tomo nota y le indico que esperara un momento  
-El doctor la vera enseguida- dijo y desapareció detrás de una puerta  
-¿Elizabeth Havoc?-  
-Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió ¿prefieres que de tu verdadero nombre?-  
-Creo que ya da lo mismo  
-¿en serio ayer tuviste un orgasmo por primera vez en tu vida?-  
-Fueron tres, de hecho-  
-Wow-  
Riza suspiro  
-Si-  
-Señorita Havoc- llamo l recepcionista- el doctor la vera a hora-

* * *

-Bueno- dijo el doctor tas oscultar a Riza- parece que esta respondiendo bien y no parece tener signos de intoxicación. Diría que tiene mucha suerte, señorita Havoc-  
-No sabe cuanta- murmuro Riza  
-Aun así- continuo el doctor- me gustaría que se tomara unos días de reposo para asegurarnos que todo esta bien-  
-Pero yo...-  
-No hay problema- interrumpió Havoc- yo me encargo-  
Llevaba haciendo eso durante toda la consulta, opinando como si tuviera la autoridad, y haciendo cada comentario que...  
"¿en serio eso pesas? Hay que bajarle alas donas en la oficina"  
"No, no sufre de alergias, pero se pone algo amarilla cuando come maní"  
"Su ultima relación sexual antes de anoche?...hace como cinco años"  
Se estaba tomando su papel muy enserio  
-Asegúrese de seguir estas instrucciones al pie de la letra- dijo el doctor dándole una receta- por favor pase con mi asistente para que le el suero-  
Riza salió de la oficina  
-Señor Havoc- dijo el doctor una vez a solas-  
-¿Si doctor?-  
-Hablemos claramente. Ella no es su hermana- la mirada de Havoc lo delato- la soralina es un químico peligroso, ¿lo sabe, verdad?-  
-Oiga, yo no se lo di-  
-¿Quiere decirme lo que paso en realidad?-  
Havoc dudo unos momentos  
-En realidad somos compañeros de trabajo. Nos conocimos desde la academia-  
-Ah, militares-  
-Si. Vera, anoche...- volvió a contar la historia de la pastilla-...y eso es todo. No puedo llevarla a un medico militar, su reputación estaría en juego-  
-Lo entiendo. Lo que me lleva a que todavía esta pendiente el asunto de su...amigo de anoche-  
-No entiendo-  
-La soralina puede generar muchas cosas, pero no la perdida de la memoria-  
-¿Y entonces?-  
-Parece que usted conoce muy bien a su...hermana. ¿Ha tenido algún evento traumático relacionado con el sexo?-  
-Insatisfactorio, si, traumático, no se-  
-Parece que ella misma esta bloqueando el recuerdo-  
-¿Y que recomienda?-  
-Así como yo lo veo, o el tipo habla directamente con ella y enfrentan la situación, o usted la hace hablar de lo que paso hasta que recuerde-  
-¿Si yo descubro al tipo no puedo decirle a ella?-  
-No-  
-Puedo golpearlo cuando lo encuentre?-  
-Por favor-

* * *

Era casi medio día cuando Havoc entro en la oficina  
-Gracias por venir- bromeo Breda- ¿acaso te quedaste dormido, o estabas con una chica linda?-  
Todos los presentes, el Coronel incluido, rieron por lo bajo  
-Estaba con la Teniente Hawkeye-  
Las risas cesaron y Mustang se volvió a ver a Havoc con interés  
-¿En serio?- pregunto con tono seco  
-Si. La acompañe al doctor-  
-¿Qué le paso?-  
-Una gripa terrible. Estará de descanso los siguientes cinco días- informo entregándole la nota del doctor  
-Ya veo-  
-Pobre Teniente Hawkeye- dijo Fuery- espero que se recupere pronto-  
-Lo hará. Y me mando decirles que no se atrasen en el trabajo o se atendrán alas consecuencias-  
Los hombre empezaron a trabajar de inmediato  
-¿Puedo hablar con usted, Coronel?-  
-Si, claro-  
-A solas, es algo personal-  
Entraron en la oficina privada de Mustang, Havoc cerro la puerta tras de él  
-¿De que querías hablar?-  
-Le tengo una pregunta ¿Cree que un golpe en la cara se notaria mucho?-  
-Pues...si, si el golpe es muy fuerte y...- ya no pudo terminar, el gancho izquierdo que Havoc le acomodo le saco el aire  
-Me decepcionas, Mustang. Aprovecharte de una mujer de esa manera-  
-¿Qué?-  
-No finjas. Yo te vi salir de la fiesta con la Teniente-

* * *

ya saben espero opiniones


	3. Chapter 3

Cap 03 Miedo

* * *

Siento la tardanza, pero aqui esta el capitulo tres, para empezar los reviews como siempre

Scarleth Jade: Si te gusto Havoc en el último capitulo, te va a encantar aqui, y estoy de acuerdo arriba los cojines

Ankarin: Gracias, espero te siga pareciendo interesante la continuación

Herunadensu: Asi fue

DarcHeart: No, no lo olvidare y gracias por la paciensia

Rukia and Mikuru: Si, en serio fue él, creo que aqui hay otra admiradora de Havoc

* * *

-No entiendo que quieres decir- logró articular Mustang

-Se perfectamente lo que paso anoche, no quieras mentirme-

-¡Yo no me aproveché de nadie!- grito recuperando el aliento

-Si como no- bufó Havoc

-No es que te interese, pero lo que pasó anoche fue completamente consensual por dos adultos concientes-

-¡Que concientes ni que nada!-

-Tal vez estábamos un poquito pasados de copas, pero...-

-Riza había sido drogada- le dijo Havoc como si estuviera escupiendo veneno

-¿Que?- el rostro de Roy mostró demasiadas emociones, en muy poco tiempo pasó de la sorpresa a la desesperación, miedo, furia y otros para terminar en la incertidumbre- No pensaras que yo...-

-Se que no fuiste tu- Havoc había dejado de lado las formalidades, lo que le decía a Roy que el asunto era bastante serio- fue un accidente, un idiota quería _incentivar_ a su novia, pero el mesero se equivocó- explico- eso no significa que no te dieras cuenta que ella no estaba en condiciones de decidir-

-Yo pensé que...quiero decir, si estaba actuando un poco fuera de lo normal pero...es que no...- Havoc casi sentía pena por el hombre, casi

-Y eso te justifica para dejarla como lo hiciste ¿no?-

-No la deje, le di espacio-

-¿No seria que tenias miedo de que se despertara confundida y te disparara?-

-Si, también- se paso la mano por el rostro- pero no me estaba escondiendo, estoy aquí ¿no?, ella me conoce de toda la vida, trabajamos juntos. Esperaba hablar con ella después. No es como si esperara que se olvidara del asunto-

-Bueno...-

-¿Qué es ese _bueno_? No me gusta ese_ bueno_-

-Es que Riza tiene unos pequeños problemitas de memoria-

-¿No recuerda lo que paso anoche?- Roy parecía realmente consternado

-Oh, recuerda lo que paso-

-Bien-

-No recuerda con quien paso- La expresión de Mustang le hizo desear a Havoc tener una cámara a la mano "¿Dónde esta Hughes cuando se le necesita?". El Coronel estaba de pie, inmóvil, bueno casi, se notaba un ligero temblor que temía que si acercaba aunque fuera un dedo el hombre se desmoronaría como castillo de arena

-Se olvido de mi...de mi- dijo Roy finalmente dejándose caer contra una pared- ¿cómo paso eso? La soralina no crea amnesia ¿Cómo pudo olvidar después de..? bueno, después-

Havoc sentía cada vez mas pena por Mustang, realmente se veía afectado

-Precisamente por que la pastilla no tuvo que ver con su memoria, el doctor dice que hay que averiguar por que esta bloqueando el recuerdo ¿paso algo anoche que debamos saber?-

-Pues anoche... ¡no puedo contarte eso!-

-Vamos, a ella casi no le costo trabajo-

-Es que las cosas que hizo, las cosas que dijo ¡Dios, las cosas que dijo!- Si, señoras y señores Roy Mustang, Alquimista de la Flama, invocando al ser supremo, y no como uno normalmente lo mencionaría como una frase cualquiera, Havoc realmente podía sentir la plegaria en la mención, el asunto se ponía realmente interesante

-¿Así que te contó lo de la primera vez?- pregunto

Mustang lo miro con expresión de no entender nada

-¿Qué primera vez?-

-Lo de que nunca había sentido tanto-

-No entiendo-

-Que nunca había llegado-

-¿A dónde?-

-Mustang lee entre líneas-

-¿Cuáles líneas?-

"¿Así de estúpido me vi yo? Con razón me aventó el cojín"

-Que ella nunca había tenido un orgasmo antes-

Hubo como tres minutos de silencio en lo que Roy digería la información

-¿Nunca?-

-Eso dijo-

-¿Las cuatro veces?-

-Ella dijo tres-

-Si, bueno a ella le falla la memoria-

-Pero eso no era a lo que te referías ¿verdad?-

-No-

-Okay. No lo escuchaste de mi-

-Como sea-

-¿Entonces que fue lo que te dijo?-

-Dijo que me amaba-

-¿En serio? Quiero decir si lo dijo en serio-

-Si no me hubiera parecido serio ¿crees que le hubiera puesto un dedo encima?-

-Si-

-Pues que poco me conoces-

-Te he visto seducir mujeres antes-

-Solo en dos ocasiones y una fue un trabajo encubierto-

-Que buen trabajo, por cierto-

-Concéntrate-

-Esta bien, entonces, resumiendo llegaron a su casa, tu borracho..-

-Solo un poco-

-Ella drogada, voy a pensar que tu ibas con buenas intenciones-

-Claro-

-Así que en medio del viaje psicotropico ella se confiesa y tu...-

-¿Yo que?-

-¿Le dijiste algo tu?-

-Pues claro, también le dije que la amaba-

-Supongo que las cosas empezaron a ponerse calientes y tu fuiste muy débil para resistirte-

-Muy, muy débil-

-Bueno, eso no parece un evento traumatizante- dijo Havoc más que nada para si mismo

-¡Claro que no es traumatizante!-

-Una declaración es el tipo de cosas que uno quiere recordar-

-Claro que si-

-Tienes que hablar con ella de inmediato-

-Ni loco-

-¿No que no te estabas escondiendo?-

-Eso era antes de que me contaras lo de su memoria-

-¿Por qué?-

-Por que así como yo lo veo pueden pasar dos cosas: Voy hablo con ella, le digo toda la verdad, me perdona, repetimos lo de anoche y vivimos felices para siempre-

-¿Oh?-

-Oh, hablo con ella, no me perdona y termino como coladera y créeme eso no me haría feliz-

-Eres un cobarde-

-Lo se- respondió patéticamente

-tienes que enfrentarla-

-También lo se- suspiro- pero no por ahora, dejemos que descanse y en cuanto el doctor este seguro que se encuentra bien le diré todo-

-¿Puedo contar con eso?-

-Si-

-Por que te recuerdo que Hawkeye no es la única que sabe disparar aquí-

* * *

Riza llevaba más de media hora con la misma taza en las manos, el té estaba completamente frió pero ella no se daba cuenta, seguía perdida en sus pensamientos, tratando de encontrar algún recuerdo que le ayudara a descubrir la identidad de su amante misterioso, una actividad por demás infructuosa cabe decir

"Vamos Riza, concéntrate" pero la cabeza se negaba a obedecer, era muy testaruda, eso o el resto de su cuerpo conspiraba para recordar solo lo que le convenía, por ejemplo, en ese momento recordaba por que una se sus sabanas necesitaban remiendo grandes y la verdad...había valido la pena

"Quien, para empezar, tiene la energía para irse después de todo eso?"

Ella gustosamente se habría quedado en cama todo el día para darle a su cuerpo un merecido descanso, o seguirse cansando todo depende

"Pero yo no soy así en absoluto ¿Cómo puede un hombre, que ni siquiera recuerdo, hacerme pensar así? ¿O siquiera convencerme de hacerme hacer las cosas que hicimos? ¡Por todos los cielos, estaba desnuda! No había estado desnuda de la cintura para arriba frente a un hombre desde..."

-Oh, no-

¿Cómo había sido tan descuidada? ¿En que había estado pensando?

"Bueno, obviamente no pensaba, al menos no con la cabeza"

Tomo el teléfono y marcó

* * *

Alguien llamó a la puerta del privado de Mustang

-Adelante-

Fuery entro a la oficina y vio a los dos hombre presentes antes de informar

-Teniente Havoc, tiene una llamada de su hermana- ¿Por qué se sentiría tanta tensión en la oficina?

-De mi...!ah, si! Mi hermana, gracias. La tomare aquí-

La expresión de Fuery fue de sorpresa

-No hay ningún problema- aseguro Havoc- ¿Verdad Coronel?-

-Ninguno. Te puedes retirar Fuery-

-Si señor- "Ni siquiera sabia que el Teniente tenia una hermana"

Havoc descolgó el teléfono

-Bueno-

-Este es un asunto muy delicado- le llego la voz de Riza a través del auricular- ¿podemos hablar?-

-Si, es seguro- respondió viendo de reojo a Roy

-Havoc, el tatuaje- dijo ella

-¿Qué tatuaje?-

-Mi tatuaje-

-Ah, ese ¿qué tiene?-

-¿Cómo que que tiene? Con quien haya estado anoche lo vio-

-¿Tu crees?-

-No es algo que pase desapercibido-

-Cuando dijiste que era algo delicado creí que ibas a decirme que habías olvidado tomar la pastilla anticonceptiva ayer-

Mustang casi se cae de la silla

-Deja de jugar con eso Havoc- lo reprendió Riza. El sabía perfectamente que las mujeres en la milicia llevaban el control natal como parte de su servicio médico. Al menos de eso no tendría que preocuparse- Esto es importante-

-No creo que nadie, aparte del Coronel, entienda lo que es-

-¿Y si fue otro alquimista?-

-Tendría que tener muy buena vista, por que las luces de tu apartamento estuvieron apagadas todo el tiempo-

-¿Estas seguro?-

-Claro-

-¿Y si te equivocas?-

-Dijiste que ya no estaba completo. No te preocupes, te aseguro que si alguien mas lo hubiera visto ya se sabría por todo el cuartel-

-Esta bien. Si talvez tengas razón-

-El doctor dijo que descansaras, así que deja de preocuparte por eso-

-¿Has estado investigando?- pregunto ella

-Un poco-

-¿Me dirás si descubres algo?-

-No, ordenes del doctor- dijo Havoc- Trata de recordar-

-Ya lo intente-

-¿Y?-

-Lo que recordé no nos sirve-

-Deja que sea yo quien juzgue eso-

-Bueno, veras-Riza empezó el relato de lo que había visto en la película mas de tres x que era su cabeza- y creo que necesitare sábanas nuevas- concluyo- ¿Te sirve de algo?-

-No, en absoluto, sigue descansando, hablamos luego- dijo antes de colgar

-¿Qué dijo?- preguntó Mustang, justo antes de recibir un buen zape en la cabeza- ¿Y ahora por que me pegas?-

-Por pervertido- Mustang lo vio sin comprender- ¿Las sábanas? ¿Y los postes de la cama?-

Roy se sonrojo ligeramente

-¿Qué? Al menos soy inventivo- se defendió- Oye, Havoc ¿cómo es que sabes del tatuaje? Se supone que es un secreto ¿Acaso ella va por allí contándolo?- ahora parecía ser él el enojado

-Claro que no-

-Ok- aun no se veía convencido

-Yo lo vi-

-Ah, bueno... ¡¿Que que?!-

-Coronel cálmese, baje la mano y quítese el guante-

-Tu viste....¿Cómo fue que...cuando....? ¿y me juzgas a mi?-

-Óigame ¿qué estas pensando?- la mirada de Roy era mas que elocuente- te digo que eres un pervertido, no todo el mundo quiere llevarse a la Teniente a la cama- "Solo la mitad del cuartel , por lo que he oído"

-¿Y entonces?-

-Fue un accidente en la academia-

-No recuerdo que en mis días de academia anduviéramos desnudos-

-Ni en los míos, por desgracia. Todo empezó por que ella era muy tímida para bañarse con las demás chicas. Ambos sabemos realmente por que no lo hacia. Ella tomaba sus duchas sola, en las noches...!Que baje la mano, no es lo que piensa!-

-¿Entonces, que hacías en la noche en la ducha de las mujeres?-

-Fumando. Me salía en las noches a fumar y tenia que esconderme para que la ronda no me viera, y una día las regaderas fueron mi escondite-

-¿Y luego?-

-Pues, es un tatuaje grande. Deje de verme así y suelte el guante. Me quede sorprendido de ver a alguien allí, no reaccione hasta que ella me disparo-

-¿Te disparo?-

-La bala paso rozando a un costado. Aunque aun no se donde tenia guardada la pistola-

-¿Y nunca le has contado a nadie lo que viste?-

-Nunca. Pero ella tuvo que contarme la historia después cuando lo conocí en Ishbal. Por que no seré alquimista, ni muy inteligente, pero mi memoria no es tan mala- dijo señalando el circulo de transmutación en el guante- pensé que era suyo. Ahora se la verdad. Desde entonces somos amigos-

-Ya veo. Es bueno saber que tiene alguien en quien confiar-

* * *

"Confiar en mi, si como no. Si fuera realmente de confianza, no le estaría ocultando a Riza la verdad" pensaba Havoc más tarde cuando dejaba el Cuartel "pero el doctor fue muy especifico al respecto" prendió su cigarrillo

"Y tu te estas divirtiendo con toda esta situación"

Si la autoflagelación no era suficiente, la voz interna había vuelto. Dio otra calada al cigarro

"Tu de nuevo"

"Acéptalo, obtienes un placer enfermizo al ver sufrir al Coronel"

"Un poquito"

"Además que algo así pasaría cuando los viste irse juntos"

"Eso no es cierto"

"_¿Por eso nunca subiste a revisar al departamento?"_

"¡Creí que no estaban! Además ¿que tal si subo y me topo con algo que me deje marcado de por vida?"

"_¿Cómo lo de las sábanas?"_

"Ni lo menciones, intento sacarme la imagen de la cabeza"

"_Si, claro. Como si no supiera que realmente estas pensando si cierta secretaria pelirroja estaría dispuesta a ser así de inventiva"_

"Asumiendo que su cama tenga postes"

"_Si, claro, muy importante"_ hubo un momento de silencio _"¿Ves el gran potencial de toda esta situación, verdad?_

"¿Pasar el tip y vender sábanas?"

"Y pensar que me toco ser tu voz interna. Me refiero a Riza y a Mustang"

"¿Que con ellos?"

"Que esta es la oportunidad perfecta de juntarlos"

"¿Para que?"

"_Por principio de cuentas, para acabar con toda esa tensión sexual que flota en la oficina, es frustrante"_

"Pero después de anoche no tendremos mucha tensión por u tiempo"

"_Segundo: así ninguna chica volverá a ignorarnos por que prefiera al Coronel"_

"Cierto, cierto. Continua, esto se pone interesante"

"Además estaríamos ayudando a Riza"

"¿A quien?" ¡Ah, si, Riza!"

"_Bien pon mucha atención a lo que vamos a hacer"_

* * *

Si, la vocesita volvio, Belldandy y el club de admiradores de la vocesita, del cual es presidenta, pueden ser felices

¿Comentarios?


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: Misión

Siento tanto el retraso, había estado batallando con los siguientes capítulos, pero ya recupere el ritmo.

Vamos a los comentarios:

Ankarin: La vocecita no es graciosa, es más bien perversa, pero cumple su función. ¿Roy se te hizo tierno?, esa es una faceta que nadie había mencionado, o notado

Belld-chan: La historia no trata de la vocecita, pero creo que si aparecerá después

Scarleth Jade: te ganaron esta vez, pero no importa mientras dejen su review. Lo de la película no intentes aclararlo, así está bien. Bueno o malo, eso depende desde el punto de quien lo veas, por ejemplo desde el punto de Havoc, es gracioso. Lo de la cobardía de Roy ya es por consenso, y si, lo seguirá siendo hasta…

Rukia and Mikuru: Deberías contactar con Belld, a ver si te da tu credencial de membrecía al club de fans de la vocecita

Riza entro en la oficina; era su primer día de vuelta al trabajo después del incidente. A pesar de todo había sido un buen descanso. Havoc la había mantenido informada de lo que pasaba y de ayudarla en lo necesitaba en la casa, especialmente en las compras (aunque sospechaba que eso se debía principalmente a la linda encargada de la tienda)

-Bienvenida de vuelta, Teniente- dijo Fuery al verla- espero que se encuentra mejor-

-De maravilla, Fuery, gracias- dijo acomodándose en si escritorio

-Es bueno tenerla de vuelta, la oficina no es lo mismo sin usted-

-Cierto- intervino Breda- No hay quien despierte al Coronel de sus siestas-

-¿Y donde esta el Coronel?- pregunto Riza

-En el privado- respondió Falman- ha pasado la mayor parte de la semana allí-

-¡Hawkeye!- exclamo Havoc entrando ala oficina- El Coronel me pidió que lo pasaras a ver en cuanto llegaras- y sin dar tiempo a que respondiera la guió al privado y casi les cerro la puerta en las narices al resto del grupo

Hawkeye había temido de cierto modo ese encuentro, a menos desde que había visto el titular en los periódicos unos días después de la fiesta

**Intento de envenenamiento contra la hija de conocido General**

Havoc había olvidado pedirle a la chica que no hablara

**La alegría de la celebración del pasado fin de semana se vio empañada para la hija de un ilustre miembro de la milicia, cuya identidad se mantendrá en secreto por seguridad. Durante la fiesta que se llevo a cabo en el Cuartel, alguien mezclo algún tipo de veneno en la copa de la joven "Fue una venganza en mi contra" asegura la afectada. Afortunadamente el complot fue descubierto y la bebida fue interceptada antes de llegar a su destino "Intentaron mantener todo muy callado, claro, creo que incluso esperaban que yo no me diera cuenta, pero de inmediato me apartaron de las personas con las que iba y me enviaron de vuelta a mi casa fuertemente escoltada" recuerda la chica "No se que hubiera sido de mi si estos oficiales no se hubieran dado cuenta de lo sucedido" la milicia no ha dado ningún reporte del incidente aun**

Al leer la nota había suspirado con resignación "Lo que algunas mentes pueden llegar a creer" se preguntaba si la hija del General hubiera estado igual de dispuesta a contar su aventura si se hubiera enterado de lo que realmente habían puesto en su vaso

Sin embargo el padre de la chica también se había enterado y había pedido al Coronel Mustang una explicación tras enterarse que había sido Fuery la fuerte escolta de su hija

Havoc le había contado a Riza más tarde que habían tenido que decirle la verdad al General de que tipo de veneno había sido mezclado en la bebida y como había llegado allí, pero le aseguro que le no dijo nada al General de adonde fue a parar ese trago después. Lo que si paso fue que el pobre soldado que había estado cortejando ala chica había sido transferido al cuartel del norte; querían ver si se le enfriaban las ganas de incentivar a otra mujer

Aunque el General no lo hubiera preguntado, Riza no podía creer que su superior no hubiera indagado el destino de la bebida

-¿Le dijiste al Coronel lo que paso?- le había preguntado a Havoc

-Bueno, si, tuve que decírselo a él- había sido su respuesta

Y aquí estaba ella, esperando el interrogatorio al que seguramente la sometería su jefe

-Teniente ¿ya se siente mejor?- pregunto Mustang al verla, Riza no sabia si era su imaginación pero le parecía algo nervioso

-Si, gracias señor-

Mustang le indico que tomara asiento en uno de los sillones y ella obedeció, Havoc hizo lo propio

-Creo que tenemos que hablar-

-¿Sobre que, señor?-

-De lo que paso la noche de la fiesta-

-Un desafortunado incidente, sin duda- dijo ella- pero afortunadamente la soralina no es mortal, así que todo esta bien-

-Me temo que no es así, Hawkeye-

-¿Señor?-

-¿Qué me dice de lo que paso después de la fiesta?-

Riza se volvió a ver a Havoc, él simplemente tenia una expresión que decía "Lo tenia que saber"

-Eso lo considero personal-

-¿Ha mejorado su memoria de esa noche?-

-No, señor-

-Sigue sin recordar nada de...ese hombre- era una afirmación, no una pregunta

-Exactamente-

-Hubo un tenso silencio durante los siguientes segundos

-¿Y que va a hacer?- pregunto él finalmente

-¿Cómo dice?-

-Cuando descubra quien fue ¿Qué hará?-

¿Qué hará?

Que buena pregunta, no por que no lo hubiera pensado, solo que no había decidido aun. ¿Cómo se trataba con un ser tan cobarde, miserable y desgraciado como ese tipo? Siempre podría romperle el cuello, no de esa forma limpia y rápida que uno aprende en las clases de defensa personal, no.

Agarrarle el pescuezo con las dos manos y apretar hasta que el rostro se le pusiera morado ala vez que zarandeaba hasta que el cuello tronara

También podría usar su arma para asegurarse que no se le ocurriera, o pudiera, volver a hacer lo mismo, un par de balas bien colocadas y todo arreglado. O...

Se detuvo al darse cuenta de que había expresado sus pensamientos en voz alta. Havoc parecía muy entretenido con su reacción y Mustang se veía curiosamente pálido

-Sin duda eso arreglaría muchas cosas- opinó Havoc

Mustang se hundió en su asiento

-Ya puede retirarse, Teniente. Que bueno que ya se siente mejor- dijo con un hilo de voz

Riza salió de la oficina con la extraña sensación de que algo se le estaba pasando por alto

Una vez la puerta estuvo cerrada, Havoc se volvió hacia su jefe

-¿Asumimos que aun no esta bien del todo?- pregunto con un deje de ironía

-No, le falta mucho- hubo unos momentos de silencio, tras los cuales Roy gimió- me va a matar-

-No es para tanto, si elige la segunda opción, sigues con vida. Aunque en el estado que te dejara, no se para que-

-Muy gracioso-

-Gracias-

-Esto es serio ¿Qué voy a hacer?-

-¿Confesarle la verdad?-

-Tengo una mejor idea-

-¿Ah, si?- Havoc lo dudaba mucho

-Tienes una misión-

-¿En serio?-

-Tienes que descubrir la razón de la amnesia de Riza. Tienes mi permiso de hacer todo lo que sea necesario para lograrlo-

"_Todo esta saliendo de acuerdo al plan_"


	5. Chapter 5

Rápidamente gracias por sus reviews

Arual17: Si, temo que si lo va a matar. A todo mundo le agrada la vocecita

Ryusaki-san: gracias, seguiremos

Siento la tardanza, este fic se puso difícil de escribir y me había absorbido por completo, teóricamente escribí un capitulo mas, pero decidí cortarlo y crear dos. Además de que lo que ahora es el capitulo seis necesita una manita de gato en unas escenas para quedar como quiero. Esto está tomando direcciones que no esperaba cuando empecé

Capitulo 5: Terapia

"Yo y mis ideas" pensó Roy al entrar a la oficina semana y media después de haberle asignado su misión a Havoc, y hasta ahora lo único que había conseguido era eliminar el olor a cigarro que solía flotar en el ambiente, y eso únicamente por que el Teniente Segundo se la pasaba fuera, asegurando que estaba trabajando en el caso

"Trabaja mucho, por lo visto" se dijo al ver el lugar de Havoc vació

-Buenos días, señor saludo Riza entrando con varias carpetas

-Teniente ¿de casualidad sabe donde esta Havoc?-

-Llego muy temprano y se fue a la biblioteca-

-¿A la biblioteca?-

-Dijo que necesitaba reunir información para una misión que usted le asigno-

-¿En a biblioteca?-

-¿Quiere que lo mande llamar?-

-No, no es necesario- poso su mano en el hombro de la mujer en señal de agradecimiento- continúe con su trabajo, Teniente-

En el momento en que Riza sintió el contacto, fue como si una descarga de electricidad la sacudiera y un nuevo recuerdo de aquella noche se abrió paso en su cabeza

"_-Esto no esta bien, tenemos que parar-_

_-Shh, esta bien. Todo esta bien-_"

No reconocía las voces, ni la suya propia, pero no le cabía duda de que había pasado

-¿Teniente?- Mustang había notado la expresión de su subordinada- ¿Esta bien?-

-¿Eh? Ah, si. Estoy bien, señor-respondió saliendo de sus pensamientos y dirigiéndose a su escritorio

"Ahora va a pensar que me estoy volviendo loca"

-A mi no me lo parece-

"Cree que lo sabe todo"

-No tiene importancia, Coronel-

"Y por favor no pregunte mas"

-¿Tiene algo que ver con...- "no lo diga"-...esa noche- "lo dijo"

-Con todo respeto, Coronel, eso no es de su incumbencia-

-¡Por supuesto que si lo es!-Riza lo miro fijamente, levantando una ceja y restándolo a explicarse –Bueno...esto...es que, cualquier cosa que afecte a mis subordinados me incumbe-

-Le aseguro, señor, que este asunto no afectara en nada mi trabajo-

-No me refiero solo al trabajo-

-Agradezco su preocupación, pero estoy bien-

-Respecto a ese hombre...-

"¿Otra vez?"

-¿Qué pasa con el, señor?-

-¿En verdad piensa hacer...lo que dijo cuando lo encuentre?-

-No lo se- admitió con un suspiro

-¿Ah, no?- Mustang dio un paso al frente

-No. Puede ser lo que dije o alguna otra de las nuevas ideas que se me han ocurrido-

-¿Nuevas ideas?-

-Estoy leyendo un libro de tortura medieval que es casi catártico-

-Oh, vaya- Mustang dio un paso atrás- bueno, aun hay mucho trabajo que hacer, mejor terminar pronto para irnos a casa temprano- y casi en tres segundo ya estaba en su privado

* * *

A media tarde Havoc regreso a la oficina

-¿Dónde están los demás?- pregunto al ver ala Teniente sola

-Haciendo rondas por la ciudad-

-¿Y el Coronel?-

Riza señalo la puerta del privado y Havoc se encamino allí. Antes de entrar se volvió a la rubia

-¿Qué tal el libro que te preste?-

-Muy interesante a decir verdad-

-Bien- dijo entrando al privado

-Casi había olvidado que trabajabas aquí- dijo Mustang al verlo

-Solo cumplo ordenes-

-¿Cuándo te ordene que fueras a perder el tiempo con la pelirroja con la que te vi ayer?-

-Para su información es enfermera y estudiante de psicología, me ha estado ayudando-

-¿En tu casa?-

-Eso era...una recreación de los hechos, todo muy científico-

-Me imagino-

-Pero, bueno, creo que tenemos una pista-

-¿Ah si?-

-La perdida de memoria es debido a algún trauma en el pasado de Hawkeye-

-Eso ya lo sabemos-

-Si pero el doctor se refería a algún evento traumático directamente relacionado con el acto sexual. Y ya sabemos que la Teniente nunca fue abusada ni nada por el estilo-

-¿Entonces?-

-También sabemos que, a pesar de haber tenido relaciones sexuales antes, ninguna había sido satisfactoria-

Una expresión de autosuficiencia cruzo el rostro del Coronel

-Bueno, es que con Mustang no puedes fallar-

-Que modesto de su parte, Coronel- dijo Havoc con cierta ironía

-Lo se-

-Como sea, yo entiendo que no todos los hombres son buenos en la cama. Pero es estadísticamente imposible que Hawkeye se los topara a todos-

-Okay...no entiendo-

-No se trata de la técnica...-

-No subestimes a la técnica-

-Se trata del trasfondo-

-¿Intentas decir que lo que le impedía tener un orgasmo antes es lo que le impide recordar después de tener uno?-

-Esa es mi teoría-

-¿Y entonces ese algo es algo relacionado con algún ex?

-Quizás se deba a como se termino una relación, o algo que vio de pequeña, alguna idea profundamente arraigada en su mente. Las opciones son muchas-

-¿Y como saber cual es?-

-Creo que ha llegado el momento del siguiente paso-

-¿Y cual es ese?-

-Terapia-

* * *

-Explícame de nuevo que haces aquí- pregunto Riza

-Voy a hacer un estudio a tu subconsciente-

-Es broma ¿verdad?-

-Claro que no. Tu amnesia esta generada por un bloqueo que tu misma te has puesto, vamos a averiguar por que-

-¿No seria mas rápido averiguar con quien me acosté esa noche?-

-Eso no lanzaría mucha luz al asunto de la amnesia-

-Pero es que sentarme aquí a contarte los pormenores de mi vida sexual no suena bien-

-¿Por qué no? Yo te cuento los pormenores de la mía-

-Esta bien, dijo Riza con resignación-¿Qué quieres saber?-

-¿Estas enamorada del Coronel?-

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?-pregunto escandalizada y algo sonrojada

-estoy sentando precedentes. Tu responde, y responde con la verdad, yo prometo no decir nada, todo esto es confidencial-

-Esta bien, si- respondió tras unos momentos de silencio

-¿Desde hace cuanto?-

-¿Qué relevancia tiene...?-

-Responde-

-No lo se, desde hace mucho-

-Elabora-

-No puedo, Havoc, esta situación es surrealista, no me siento cómoda-

-Esta bien ¿Qué hacemos para que te sientas cómoda?-

-¿Como dices?

-Si que hay que hacer para que hables ¿Con quien hablas normalmente de estas cosas?-

-Con nadie-

-¿Nadie?-

-No-

-¿Ni con Rebecca?-

-A veces hablamos, pero no de algo tan privado-

-¿Qué es lo que hacen normalmente mientras platican?-

-No creo que quieras hacer eso-

-Yo estoy abierto a todas las opciones, si con eso hablas-

-Bueno, pero entonces necesito comprar algunas cosas ¿Podemos continuar con esto mañana?-

-Esta bien- concedió Havoc- pero mañana hablaras-

-Lo prometo

-Bien-


	6. Chapter 6

Habia pensado en no seguir este fic, pero finalmente creo que merece la pena el esfuerzo. Para no perder la costumbre empecemos conlos reviews

Arual17: La voz tal vez regrese, no hay que bajar la guardia, despues de todo veremos mucho mas de Havoc

GiErika: Cero estres, aqui esta la continuacion

Dark-san: Que bueno que te parece divertido. No creo que lo corte, pero si le va a hacer algo

Rukia y Mikuru: Aqiu esta la continuacion

* * *

Capitulo 08

* * *

"Debí pensarlo mejor" se dijo Havoc al encontrarse la tarde siguiente sentado a la mesa de la cocina de Riza con toda la parafernalia que ella había comprado y ella le limpiaba las uñas con algo que parecía acetona

-¿No pudiste elegir algo mas varonil?- reclamó

-¿Qué querías, póker y cervezas?- le pregunto tomando otra bolita de algodón y mojándola con el liquido

-Pero, es que un manicure…-

-No te quejes, obtendrás la información que quieres y además arreglaremos esas manos que tienes-

-Mis manos no tienen nada de malo- Riza levanto una ceja- como sea-

-Bien- dijo ella dejando el algodón de lado y tomando una lima de color rosa

"Allá va mi hombría"

-Entonces- dijo Havoc mientras Riza limaba la primer uña- ¿desde cuándo estas enamorada del Coronel?

Riza lo pensó mucho antes de contestar

-Creo que desde que lo conocí-

-¿Fue tu primer amor?-

-Supongo que sí-

-¿Cómo se conocieron?-

-Un chico vendrá a vivir con nosotros, Riza, será mi discípulo- había dicho un día su padre

Hasta allí todo bien, muchos jóvenes habían pasado por su casa pretendiendo aprender, nunca duraban mas de unos cuantos días. Riza se limitaba a preparar una habitación para el invitado y preparar un poco más de comida durante esos días.

Algunas personas del pueblo pensaban que la vida de los Hawkeye era algo sombría en la vieja casona, pero la pequeña Riza, que tenía solo doce años en ese entonces, nunca había considerado sombría su vida, siempre había algo nuevo para hacer. La casa era vieja y muy grande, y era muy fácil imaginarse aventuras y búsquedas que la mantenían ocupada por horas, cuando no, siempre podía divertirse viendo fracasar a los "discípulos" de su padre

Así que el nuevo aspirante le serviría como distracción, al menos por unos días "A lo sumo, le doy un mes"

Pero no esperaba lo que llego en el tren. Era demasiado joven, apenas más grande que ella, los alumnos anteriores tenían aspecto de haberse pasado la vida dentro de una biblioteca sin sol ni contacto humano, este chico se veía demasiado alegre y sociable como para encajar en los estándares que Riza tenía para los alquimistas. Era guapo, tal vez ella era muy joven pero no ciega, sabia distinguir a un chico guapo cuando lo veía, y el nuevo discípulo de su padre era excepcionalmente atractivo.

Si la primera impresión había sido impactante, al correr de las semanas, Riza estaba totalmente arrasada: el chico no solo era lindo, también era inteligente y amable. No solo le hacía plática por compromiso, como los anteriores, parte de su tiempo libre lo pasaba con ella. Por primera vez tuvo un verdadero compañero de juegos, un amigo.

Con el pasar del tiempo vinieron nuevos beneficios.

Roy creció para convertirse en un apuesto y deseable joven y las chicas del pueblo lo notaron de inmediato, y Riza también.

Era interesante saberse envidiada por compartir casa con él. Pero era un poco frustrante saber que era "una más de los muchachos"

Y la frustración tendía a crear respuestas un tanto…agresivas de su parte. Así fue como Roy de pronto se encontró victima de diversas "bromas" a lo largo de su vida con los Hawkeye

-O sea que era algo así como odio/amor- concluyo Havoc- no sabias si querías besarlo o golpearlo con la sartén-

-Lo hice una vez, pero fue por accidente-

-¿Lo besaste o lo golpeaste?-

-Lo de la sartén-

-¿Fue de verdad un accidente?-

-Casi- confeso ella- ¡no me veas así! ¡Fue su culpa! Dijo que yo era una niña-

-¿Y qué esperabas que dijera que eras, un sapo?-

-Yo tenía quince y él era…-

-Roy Mustang-

-Exacto-

-Así que la pequeña Riza, ya no era tan pequeña-

-Digamos que florecí de la noche a la mañana- dijo recordando cómo había pasado del corpiño una talla "B" en unos cuantos meses

-¿En serio esperas que crea que Mustang, en su época de hormonas descontroladas, no notó cuando dejaste de ser una niña?-

-Sin importar lo que yo intentara- tomo una lima de uñas

-¿Qué hacías?-

-Bueno, empecé a arreglarme más, a maquillarme un poco, a usar faldas cortas-

-¿Cortas de las que le gustan al Coronel?-

-Algunas si, además a veces dejaba desabrochado algún botón de mas en las blusas-

-¿En serio hacías eso?-

-¡Pues quería que me notara! Pero no funciono-

Roy estaba en la mesa de la cocina, el Maestro no estaba y él se aburría fácilmente en la biblioteca. Riza, que era la única otra persona en la casa estaba preparando la cena, así que le hacía compañía

-No sé porque el Maestro tuvo que hacer ese viaje-

-Dijo que era importante- respondió la chica, mientras vigilaba lo que tenía en la estufa

-Al menos pudo llevarme ¿Qué clase de maestro deja atrás a su discípulo?-

-No estamos seguros que el viaje tuviera algo que ver con la alquimia-

-Pero…-

-Y…- lo interrumpió con autoridad- debería estar concentrándose en las tareas que le dejo, Señor Mustang, no distrayéndose con cualquier cosa-

"A menos que sea conmigo"

-No me distraigo con cualquier cosa, y ya termine lo que el Maestro me encargó- dijo cerrando sus libros. Mientras ponía esa expresión suya de sabelotodo- No más tareas para mí-

-En ese caso quite los libros de la mesa, voy a servir la cena-

Riza no se había considerado una buscona o una chica fácil, pero estaba desesperada por que Roy Mustang la volteara a ver al menos. Se había fijado en como miraba a todas las demás chicas (a todas) pero a ella no

¿Qué tenía ella de malo?

No era fea, y sabia que tenia mejor cuerpo que varias de las chicas mayores. Pero seguía siendo solo Riza, la que preparaba la cena

Así que si su escote estaba muy abajo, su falda muy arriba y se inclinaba un poco de más al servir o solo usaba los utensilios de las repisas mas altas, nadie podía culparla ¿o sí?

-¿Y no dijo nada?-

-No

-¿Qué tan corta era la falda?-

-El delantal era más largo-

-Okay- "O Mustang era un completo idiota, o algo no cuadra aquí"-¿Y eso como te hizo sentir?-

-Confundida. Me había comparado con las otras chicas y me había parecido que no estaba tan mal, de hecho, creí que era atractiva-

-Lo eres-

-Ahora, pero creo que entonces no tenía muy buen criterio para juzgarme-

-¿Eso es lo que crees?-

-Podría haber estado usando solo el delantal y no hubiera conseguido siquiera una miradita-

-¿Con solo ese antecedente?-

-No fue el único intento, después de varias derrotas concluí que si Roy Mustang, que perseguía cualquier cosa con falda, no reparaba en mi, mi caso debía ser grave-

-Y sin embargo seguiste pensando en él-

-Salir con una psicóloga te ha servido-

-Se hace lo que se puede, pero continua, porque lo de tu conclusión vino después, dijiste que habías hecho mas intentos-

Roy estaba en la sala, leyendo

Riza había bajado por un vaso con agua, no esperaba verlo allí, tan tranquilo, recién bañado, tan sexy

"Y yo con el camisón más feo que pude haber encontrado"

Tenía camisones bonitos, le gustaba la lencería sexy, y el día (o más bien la noche) que se topaba con Roy tenía que llevar el que parecía un saco de papas con holanes

"Pero bueno si la minifalda no le llamo la atención…"a ver que le sacaba al saco de papas "No hay pero lucha que la que no se hace"

-¿No puede dormir, Señor Mustang?-

-Uh, Riza. Creí que tú si ya estarías dormida-

-Baje por agua-

"Ahora que si ofrece algo mejor"

-Bien, ¿Sabes cuándo regresara tu padre?-

-La verdad no-respondió ella sentándose junto a él y permitiendo que el costal de papas se subiera un poco para dejar ver sus piernas

"Sí, bueno, esto funcionaria mejor si despegara un momento los ojos del maldito libro"

-Supongo que tendré que considerar esto como unas pequeñas vacaciones-

-Solo se la pasa buscando la oportunidad de holgazanear- amonesto ella inclinándose ligeramente hacia el frente de modo que la prenda se ajustara sobre sus pechos

"A ver si así se entera de que existen"

-No estoy holgazaneando- dijo Roy volteando hacia la pared, fingiendo estar ofendido

"Demonios"

-Simplemente ya termine las tareas que me había asignado-

-¿En serio?- pregunto Riza poniéndose de pie al recordar la carta que su padre había dejado sobre la chimenea y encaminándose hacia la misma, moviendo las caderas, en lo que ella esperaba que fuera un contoneo sensual

"Pero que con este camisón, a ver si no parezco una campana repicando"

Tomó la carta y regreso a su lugar junto a Roy, quien seguía viendo a la pared. Riza le tendió el papel

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto sin tomarlo

-Algo que dejo mi padre por si acaso-

-¿Por si acaso qué?-

-Veamos- dijo Riza abriendo la nota al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie, o lo intentaba, esta vez no había levantado el camisón, así que tropezó con el

-¿Qué tan largo era ese camisón?- pregunto Havoc

-Mucho- respondió ella- había que alzarlo para no tropezarme en las escaleras-

-¿Por qué traías algo así puesto?-

-Hacia frio-

-Pues espero que fuera lo suficientemente calientito como para que valiera la pena irse de boca contra el piso-

-No llegue al piso-

-No me digas que te atrapo a medio caer-

-No te lo diré entonces-

-Que cliché- dio un trago a su té- continua-

Roy la sostenía con un brazo alrededor de su cintura, estaban tan juntos que Riza sentía cada uno de los músculos de él, sentía su aroma fresco inundándola y su mente empezó a hilar fantasías de lo que podría pasar a continuación. Tan pérdida en sus pensamientos estaba que no noto cuando Roy tomo la carta de su padre de sus manos

-¿El tejado?-

"Yo habría elegido el sillón, está más cerca, pero ¿Por qué no?...un momento""

-¿Cómo dice?- pregunto Riza

-Tengo que arreglar el tejado- respondió Roy soltándola- también la ventana de la cocina, las escaleras de atrás y darles mantenimiento a todas las chimeneas-

-Havoc, no te rías-

-No puedo evitarlo- respondió el hombre entrecortadamente- tu padre quería asegurarse de mantenerlo ocupado y cansado ¿verdad?-

-No sé de que hablas, esos fueron ejercicios de alquimia tenía que crear los círculos de transmutación y hacer un reporte de cada uno y…- de pronto comprendió

-¿Decías?-

-Mi papá era muy listo-

-Y conocía muy bien a su hija-

-¿A mí?-

-Voy a preguntarte algo ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo fuera tu padre?-

-Casi una semana-

-Y en toda esa semana ¿no volviste a insinuarte? ¿No hubo algún intento accidental al salir del baño, no empezaste a pasar más tiempo bajo el sol cuando él estaba reparando el tejado? ¿No se te llego a caer la jarra de agua que tan acomedidamente le llevabas sobre alguna blusa blanca?-

-Bueno si, pero…-

-No funciono-

-No-

-Creo que la única virtud que allí corría peligro era la de Mustang-

-¿De qué lado estas?-

-Del de la verdad. Y comprendo a tu padre, eso de mantener a Roy ocupado hasta el cansancio era la mejor manera de asurarse que no te podría hacer nada- dio otro sorbo a su tasa- que buen té.-

- Como si de verdad hubiera querido hacerme algo-

-Así que dime ¿Cómo manejaste cada fracaso? Algún tipo de respuesta tuviste que tener-

-¿Cuentan las fantasías?-

-Elabora un poco-

"¿Elaborar? ¿Contarle todos los detalles?"

Haber estado medio día en el jardín ocupándose de la ropa que había que poner a secar, las hierbas crecidas y un baño de sol mientras leía un libro (todo eso ataviada con un short ajustado y un top sin mangas) no le había dado el resultado deseado, Roy no había bajado del techo, solo había conseguido quemarse la piel.

"Al menos las noches son frías, o no podría dormir"

Así que mientras se aplicaba una loción para arremeter el ardor, dejo que al menos su mente tuviera lo que deseaba.

Se veía a sí misma de vuelta en el jardín, leyendo un libro bajo algún árbol (que si hubiera hecho eso no se habría quemado) completamente relajada tras el arduo trabajo que había realizado.

Desde su puesto podría ver perfectamente a Roy trabajando en el techo, él se habría quitado la camisa por el calor, el libro de Riza quedaría olvidado mientras contemplaba su torso desnudo. Los músculos bien definidos que había adivinado a noche anterior mostrándose en toda su plenitud. Su piel ligeramente brillante por el sudor, toda una visión para Riza

El la notaria desde donde estaba y bajaría del techo para llegar hasta donde estaba ella, que tomaría su libro y fingiría leer

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?- le preguntaría al estar junto a ella

-Es un buen libro- seria su respuesta, tampoco se la iba a poner fácil

Roy se agacharía, tomaría el libro y lo lanzaría lejos, inclinándose sobre ella

-Señor Mustang ¿que…?- la callaría poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios-Llámame Roy- le diría acercándose más-

-Roy ¿Que estás haciendo?-

-Lo que llevas pidiéndome toda la mañana mientras te paseabas por el jardín, vestida con casi nada- le respondería con voz ronca antes de besarla

No un beso cualquiera, ni tierno, será un beso húmedo, caliente, obscuro, con la lengua de él invadiendo su boca para robarle hasta el último aliento.

La haría recostarse en el pasto, al tiempo que acariciaba sus costados mientras ella recorría su espalda con las manos

-Deshagámonos del casi- le diría quitándole el top y descubriendo que no tenía nada abajo- me estabas esperando ¿verdad?- seria su pregunta, que ella no podría responder ya que habría vuelto a besarla al mismo tiempo que empezaba a acariciarle los pechos. Lentamente bajaría por su cuello hasta llevar su boca al mismo lugar que sus manos.

Ella gemiría su nombre, enredando los dedos en la obscura cabellera de él, en un intento de acercarlo más a sí.

Los labios de Roy volverán a unirse a los de ella mientras surgía acariciándola. Las manos de ella se volverían más osada y descenderían a desabrochar el pantalón de él, para luego introducirse entre los pliegues de la prenda

Esta vez sería él quien gemiría

-No soy la única que estaba esperando- esta vez seria ella la que iniciaría el beso

Él lo rompería y se incorporaría solo lo necesario para desabrocharle el short y quitárselo, haría lo propio con sus pantalones y volvería a su posición anterior.

Ella enredaría las piernas en la cintura de Roy y él la penetraría suavemente para permitirle adaptarse a la invasión, después iniciaría un ritmo que se iría volviendo cada vez mas frenético hasta hacer explotar la madeja de sensaciones que se acumulaban en ella, para dejarlos finalmente a ambos en una extraña relajación, con los cuerpos sudados y completamente desnudos a la mitad del jardín.

-Lástima que solo sea una fantasía- se dijo Riza, dejándose caer sobre la cama, saliendo de sus ensoñaciones mientras podía escuchar a Roy que seguía trabajando en el techo

-¿Y después?- pregunto Havoc

-¿Cómo dices?- pregunto riza a su vez, volviendo a la realidad

-Después que baja del techo-

-No voy a contarte el resto de la fantasía, creo que es obvio-

-Me contaste lo de las sabanas-

-Eso es diferente-

-¿Por qué?-

"Porque fue con un completo extraño sin rostro"

-Es diferente y ya-

-Está bien ¿Cuándo dejaste de tener esas fantasías?-

La mirada de Riza era más que explicita, no habían parado

-Okay dijo Havoc- creo que será todo por hoy, ya no hay uñas que limar-

-¿Crees que esto sirvió de algo?-

-Lo sabremos pronto-

* * *

**Capítulo 06: Roy**


End file.
